dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Grayshadow
"Iceslide, did you see what your sister caught? That huge trout? She caught it all on her own!" — Grayshadow about Winterlight in "Beyond the River", chapter 2 Grayshadow is a gray tom with a black underbelly, yellow eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Grayshadow is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan with an apprentice, Perchpaw. Grayshadow is listed under Allegiance Update 1 and Allegiance Update 2 as a warrior of RiverClan. Grayshadow is listed under Allegiance Update 3 as a warrior of RiverClan with an apprentice, Newtpaw. Grayshadow is listed under Allegiance Update 4 and Allegiance Update 5 as a warrior of RiverClan. - Chapter 1 Grayshadow and Whitedapple are noted to be sitting by the nursery during their kits apprentice ceremony, watching them proudly. After Icepaw runs out of camp, Frozenripple tells him that he nearly scared his parents half to death. - Chapter 2 Grayshadow and Whitedapple go over to their kits. Grayshadow proudly boasts about the large trout that Winterlight caught, saying that it's the biggest trout he's ever seen, and Frostedcloud puts her on so many patrols because she's one of the best hunters in the clan. After Iceslide congratulates her, his parents look at him, wondering what he's done today. When Iceslide says that he caught a fish, they are silent for a moment. Then Grayshadow forces a purr and praises him briefly. Iceslide knows that he is a disappointment to them, but doesn't care. - Chapter 4 Iceslide is exhausted and heading for the warriors den when one of his parents call out to him. He turns and sees Grayshadow and Whitedapple settled by the reeds, sharing a trout. Whitedapple urges him to come join them, and he reluctantly does, asking what's up. Grayshadow asks if they need a reason to talk to their own son, commenting that they hardly see him anymore. Whitedapple agrees, noting that he's never in camp. Iceslide awkwardly says he's busy a lot. Grayshadow asks what he's busy with, as Frostedcloud never sends him on patrols. He proudly states that Winterlight is on two or three patrols every day. Whitedapple says she's a good hunter. Grayshadow agrees and asks Iceslide why he can't be more like his sister. For this, Whitedapple gently bats him over the ear, to which he exclaims "Hey!". Whitedapple tells him not to say that, then adds to Iceslide that they're very proud of him. Iceslide sighs and says he's really tired, and she sympathetically tells him to go to sleep. As Iceslide turns away, he hears Grayshadow whisper to his mate, asking what he's tired from, as he does nothing. Iceslide lashes his tail as he silently responds that it's not true, he's living as he chooses, even if they don't approve of it. - Chapter 5 When Iceslide goes into the nursery to see Frozenripple's kits, the warm scent brings back memories of kithood. He recalls play fighting with Winterkit and Blizzardkit, arguing about who would be the best warriors, and playing with the stones and pebbles that Grayshadow brought them, as well as curling up against Whitedapple's warm fur every night. - Chapter 7 When Iceslide and Frostedcloud return to camp, he sees Grayshadow and Whitedapple laying by the side of the clearing speaking to Shorestep. After Frostedcloud reveals that he caught iceslide hanging out with kittypets in twolegplace, Grayshadow is shocked and stares at him, saying he can't be serious. After Iceslide's warrior name is revoked, he looks around nervously. Grayshadow and Whitedapple look stunned. - Chapter 8 Icepaw sees the elders telling a story to Darkkit, Mintkit, and Willowkit. When Dewwhisker claims that he jumped into the gorge to escape a fox, Shadepath interrupts and tells the true story, that Grayshadow's patrol arrived just in time and fought off the fox, amused as she adds that he never would have jumped into the gorge. - Chapter 9 When Iceslide is made a warrior again, he sees his parents among the cats at the side of the clearing. Grayshadow gives him a nod, while Whitedapple gazes at Iceslide proudly. Iceslide notes that they hadn't been too happy to learn what he'd been up to, but to his relief, they hadn't said much about it. Though he had seen the disappointment in their eyes whenever they saw him this past moon. Iceslide hopes that it will end now that he's a warrior again. - Chapter 13 When Shimmerstar calls a clan meeting, Iceslide sees Newtpaw, Warmpaw, and Duckpaw at the front of the crowd standing below the meeting rock, looking excited. Their mentors; Whitedapple, Grayshadow, and Troutspots stand to the side, watching them proudly, and Iceslide figures Shimmerstar must be holding their warrior ceremony. - Chapter 20 Iceslide is returning to camp when Frostedcloud runs over and orders him to get back to camp, seeming worried and alarmed. Iceslide anxiously asks what's going on. He can tell by the deputy's expression that this is about more than him being vulnerable. Frostedcloud hesitates, his eyes clouding as he quietly tells him to come to camp. He says that another patrol was attacked, then pauses, searching for the right words. At last, he sighs and reveals that Iceslide's father, Grayshadow, is dead, as well as Newttail. His blood chills with shock, and he chokes out "What? That can't be!". Frostedcloud turns away and tells him that his kin wants him there. Iceslide quickly follows him, his mind spinning as he refuses to believe that his father is gone. When they reach the camp, Iceslide stares, almost feeling the grief in the atmosphere. Whitedapple cries his name and catches his attention, and he snaps his gaze toward her. He sees Whitedapple crouched over Grayshadow, a paw rested on his flank as she stares at Iceslide. Her eyes are dull with grief. Winterlight and Blizzardfur are beside her, their heads bowed. Iceslide hurries over to them and stares down at his father's body numbly. Grayshadow has a terrible wound in his stomach. Blood clots his gray fur and pools into the snow under him. His eyes are half closed and glazed over. Iceslide accepts that he's really gone. He crouches and presses his nose into his father's cold fur, his heart heavy with grief. Winterlight raises her head and looks at Iceslide, her eyes glistening as she tells him that Grayshadow was out on patrol with Swanpool, Sunripple, Lakesong, and Newttail. She swallows and says they were ambushed, then trails off. Iceslide says he knows. When he looks to Blizzardfur and asks if he's okay, his brother says he's fine, though he swallows and his eyes cloud with sadness. He says that Grayshadow was a great father and licks Whitedapple's shoulder. Whitedapple gives a small nod and tells her kits that Grayshadow was so proud of them. Iceslide thinks "Most of us" and feels a pang of regret, thinking if only his father could have been proud of him, and understood him. Shimmerstar calls a clan meeting. She sadly says that Grayshadow and Newttail were fine cats, and they'll hold their vigils tonight. She asks Lakesong to tell the clan what happened. She explains that they were patrolling the WindClan border and were about to start heading back to camp when a group of cats came out of nowhere, leaping out of the bushes and attacking them. There were seven of them, and they were outnumbered. Iceslide closes his eyes as he waits to hear about Grayshadow's death. He almost doesn't want to, but he has to learn about it sooner or later. Lakesong goes on to say that Swanpool was cornered by three cats, and she and Grayshadow started attacking them and trying to get them away from her. Grayshadow told Swanpool to run, but she refused and went to help Sunripple. One of the rogues threw Lakesong off into the snow, and when she got up, he and the other two rogues had already overpowered Grayshadow. He fought bravely, but he had no chance. The clearing is quiet. Iceslide looks at the ground, not surprised that Grayshadow went out fighting, as he was a great warrior. - Chapter 21 It's noted that four days have passed since the deaths of Grayshadow, Newttail, and Divetail, and every cat is grieving. - Chapter 23 When Poisoned Sap has Iceslide pinned, she tells him that they have everything they need here, they just needed to get some cats out of their way. After revealing that she killed Juicy, she adds that Grayshadow was a bit more difficult. Iceslide snarls "No!" and kicks her hard in the stomach, knocking her away from him. He's furious knowing that she killed his father. before she can get up, he lunges at her and pins her, hissing "How dare you?". Later, Iceslide guiltily thinks of all the cats he's gotten killed from every clan, including his own parents. - Chapter 26 When Iceslide dreams of standing on the frozen river, he finds himself standing in a thick pool of blood and surrounded by dead bodies.Grayshadow is noted to be one of them. - Chapter 29 Before Iceslide goes to fight Bone Shred, Winterlight stares at him numbly as she says that she's already lost Grayshadow, Whitedapple, Ravenfeather, and Blizzardfur. She swallows and says she can't lose him too. Grayshadow is one of the cats that Iceslide thinks about while waiting for Bone Shred to arrive. His heart throbs as he silently tells Grayshadow and Whitedapple that they were such good parents, and they loved him so much. He's sorry he disappointed them. As Iceslide dies, Grayshadow is one of the StarClan cats to appear behind Shimmerstar, his eyes glowing with warmth and forgiveness. Iceslide moans softly and gazes that them, feeling at peace. Quotes "Iceslide, did you see what your sister caught? That huge trout? She caught it all on her own!" -Grayshadow about Winterlight in Beyond the River, chapter 2 - "Certainly not! It's the biggest trout I've ever seen! Frostedcloud puts you on so many patrols because you're one of the best hunters in the clan." -Grayshadow about Winterlight in Beyond the River, chapter 2 - "Do we need a reason to see our son? We hardly see you anymore." -Grayshadow to Iceslide in Beyond the River, chapter 3 - "Why can't you be more like your sister?" -Grayshadow to Iceslide in Beyond the River, chapter 3 - "What could he be tired from? He does nothing!" -Grayshadow to Whitedapple about Iceslide in Beyond the River, chapter 3 Character Development and Origins Grayshadow was originally created to be a random RiverClan OC. He was a gray tom with a black underbelly and yellow eyes as he is now. He was the mate of a cat named Fallowcloud, and the father of Brackenpaw, Pikepaw, and Splashpaw. Later his family was completely changed. Grayshadow became the brother of Shadepath and Hazelfrost, the mate of Whitedapple, and father to Iceslide, Blizzardfur, and Winterlight. In the planning stages of Shadows of Blood, he would have been a warrior of RiverClan. In an early description, he is described as a dark gray tom with a black underbelly and green eyes. catlist1.JPG grayshadow.JPG Group11.JPG Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Riverclan cats Category:Toms Category:RiverClan cats